


The ANBU, The Jinchuuriki, And Me [PODFIC]

by enby0angel



Series: Enby Angel Reads [Podficced Works] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (Yes it hurt me too), (i.e. Iruka's Parents and Minato and Kushina), (yes it still hurts), Alternate Universe, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi Attack, Minor Character Death, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, Missing-Nin Umino Iruka, Missing-Nin Uzumaki Naruto, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Pre-Genin Umino Iruka, Pre-Slash, Uzushiogakure, What-If, Written and read by moi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Nobody took any notice of a small child creeping around, and if they did notice him they didn’t say anything. Everybody was too busy trying to find their families and their loved ones, to scavenge what was left of their houses, to pick up the leftover pieces of their lives.Iruka wasn’t sure why he walked in the direction he did. Perhaps it was by pure chance, perhaps he was being guided by an unseen hand.Whatever it may have bee, it led him in the direction of a child. A baby, in fact, one who had his eyes squeezed shut and was silently crying and was so very alone.[PODFIC. Length: 15:00m. Read by: enby0angel.]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Enby Angel Reads [Podficced Works] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537159
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	The ANBU, The Jinchuuriki, And Me [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The ANBU, the Jinchuuriki, and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319895) by [enby0angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel). 

> My first podficccc and it's one of my owwwnnnn! Thought I should get some practice in before I start podficcing other people's stories haha.
> 
> This took ages of editing (I... won't say how long (hours)) but I'm very happy with the result. I have had some voiceover experience but not much, mostly singing. Lol guess what gender I am I dare you
> 
> Okay okay I'll shut up now. I hope you enjoy! Love always <3

Podfic available on SoundCloud. Play through embedded music player or through the link below.

[Listen on SoundCloud.](https://soundcloud.com/enby0angel/the-anbu-the-jinchuuriki-and-me-enby0angel-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for listening. If you have any cc to give me about voicing and reading, please give me some!! I'm always open to tips and tricks.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
